


второй бесплатно

by kinnoying



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnoying/pseuds/kinnoying
Summary: Что совсем не вяжется с идеальным ритмом жизни Тсукишимы — так это два его бестолковых бойфренда.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	1. день первый: сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

> сборник на #tsukkiyamahinaweek ★

Тсукишима и сюрпризы — вещи настолько несовместимые, что об этом знают даже их соседи. Он никогда не ведет себя непредсказуемо и, кажется, у него в ежедневнике заранее распланировано, когда он начнет выходить из себя, если жизнь все-таки решит преподнести ему что-то неожиданное. Тсукишима терпеть не может перемены, а о внезапных решениях и речи не может идти: вообще-то в прошлом году, когда он решался признаться Хинате, он около месяца составлял план — да-да, не смейся уже, гномья тыква! — а потом еще недели три обсуждал его с Ямагучи.

Тсукишима скорее умрет, чем смирится с тем, что в его жизни может случиться что-то не по будильнику. Он встает в одно и то же время, даже если это выходной, и двое вторженцев в его личное кроватное пространство ноют и уговаривают полежать еще немножко; в одно и то же время садится на автобус, а если тот опаздывает, закатывает глаза и в своей голове отчитывает водителя; в одно и то же время ходит на свидания, лучше всего если это знакомое ему место, иначе он будет весь вечер как на иголках.

Что совсем не вяжется с его идеальным ритмом — так это два его бестолковых бойфренда.

— Тсукки, — хрипло и очень виновато говорит Ямагучи, опуская ресницы от стыда. Они лежат на его кровати. Его, потому что ее выбирал именно Тсукишима. Лежат в кроссовках, которыми ходили по грязной улице. И в куртках.

Хината, который растекся по подушкам, словно морская каракатица, все еще пребывает в тумане, и Тсукишиму не видит. Его мандариновые волосы путаются под ладонями Ямагучи, а взгляд не очень-то фокусируется, поэтому он просто прикрывает глаза, все еще пытаясь дотянуться до поцелуя.

Тсукишима прирастает к полу. Он клянется самому себе, что не знает, на кого первого накинется и какие слова скажет, чтобы потом сожалеть об этом, но сейчас он очень-очень-очень-очень злой.

— Я знаю, мы должны были вернуться с практики только в субботу, — говорит Ямагучи, расталкивая Хинату. В его глазах разливается ужас вперемешку со смехом, и наверняка он этому жутко рад, — но нас освободили пораньше.

— Мы даже взяли междугородний автобус на пять утра, - наконец подает голос Хината. Вид у него такой помятый, словно они тут провели полдня, обнимаясь друг с другом.

— Купили тебе динозавра!

Ямагучи машет огромной плюшевой игрушкой прямо перед лицом Тсукишимы, и его очки цепляются за пушистый мех, падают на пол с громким _цзинь!_ , и Хината охает.

— Не злись, — вставляет он так быстро, что Тсукишима не успевает даже возмутиться, — я схожу куплю клубничное пирожное.

— Вы целовались тут без меня?

Ямагучи замирает на полпути к очкам и смотрит чрезвычайно глупо. Он ожидает чего угодно, но не упрека в том, что они вот так вот посмели без Тсукишимы провести время вместе. Хината хрюкает от смеха.

— Два пирожных, — уставшим голосом говорит Тсукишима и садится на кровать рядом с ними. Хината повисает на нем, как маленькая приставучая обезьянка, — и постирайте своего динозавра. От него воняет.

— У вас много общего!

Хината получает подушкой в лицо. Невыносимо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> то же самое, но красиво и в твиттере: https://twitter.com/kinnoying/status/1323290734628360193.


	2. день второй: третьегодки

Когда наступает их третий год в старшей школе, ничего не меняется. Уроки и бесконечные домашние задания даже не думают убавляться, учителя все так же сердятся, если заснуть во время контрольной, а ключи от раздевалки и спортзала все равно оставляют им — просто первогодки снова потеряли третью пару за последний месяц.

Не меняется ничего. Хината все так же опаздывает на тренировки, впопыхах завязывает шнурки на кроссовках, только перед самым выходом замечая, что они вообще-то не его, а Тсукишимы.

— Как можно перепутать обувь? — саркастично говорит тот, пока они отрабатывают подачу.

В зале слишком шумно, тут и там не утихают разговоры о будущем тренировочном лагере, в который поедет еще одна школа с сильной волейбольной командой. Кажется, их новый капитан заранее не поладил с капитаном Карасуно.

— Я плохо спал, отстань, — насупившись, отвечает Хината, и возвращает мяч обратно с удвоенной силой, но Тсукишиме ничего не стоит увернуться от него.

— У тебя размер, как у белки, — ехидничает он.

Хината наигранно злится и попадает по стоящему рядом Кагеяме. Нужно уйти в другую часть зала, пока его не прикончили.

— Ты почему так долго? — пытаясь перекричать толпу, спрашивает Ямагучи.

Он еще не закончил с разминкой, поэтому бежит на месте, так, чтобы быть наравне с Хинатой. Его волосы как обычно завязаны в маленьких смешной хвост, который все равно растреплется со временем, так что Хината заранее прихватил с собой резинки и пару заколок.

— Сенсей оставил меня после урока.

— Какой? Математика?

— Нет.

— Тогда?..

— Ты меня убьешь.

Ямагучи ласково пихает его в плечо, и выходит все равно как-то неприятно.

— Вот! Уже начал!

— Шоё, какой?

— Английский.

— Мы же занимались с тобой вместе на выходных.

Хината складывает руки в примирительном жесте и тараторит «прости-прости-прости». Ему скоро восемнадцать, а память хуже, чем у трехлетнего, и все частные уроки от Ямагучи забываются тут же, стоит им отвлечься на серию любимой дорамы, заболтаться и посмотреть половину сезона за вечер. Тсукишима наверняка скажет, что у них в голове ничего, кроме соломы.

— Если еще раз опоздаешь, оставлю тебя вместе с новенькими отмывать тут все.

— О, капитан, мой капитан…

— Даже не думай подлизываться!

Но Хината все равно ловит Ямагучи за талию, и они клубком падают на пол, ударяясь коленками друг о друга. Хочется выть от боли, но лучше сделать кое-что, пока их не заметил Тсукишима — ткнуться Ямагучи в теплую щеку, как цыпленок, и коротко сжать его ладонь.

— Клянусь, вы ведете себя хуже, чем Кагеяма, — ворчит Тсукишима, от которого, конечно же, не скроется ничего.

— Эй! — кричит ему Кагеяма. — А я тут при чем?

— У нашего капитана завелся любимчик, — кислым тоном резюмирует Тсукишима.

— Завидуй молча!

Хината отпрыгивает в сторону от мяча, только чтобы быть пойманным снова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> то же самое, но красиво и в твиттере: https://twitter.com/kinnoying/status/1323547815763730433.


	3. день третий: почему 2>1

Чтение очередной китайской новеллы для Тсукишимы почему-то стало соревнованием. Он не помнит, в какой момент свернул не туда. Первую он читал чисто из интереса, потому что Ямагучи все уши ему прожужжал, что в его университете все обсуждают только, какой Лань Ванцзи идеальный мужчина. Тсукишима тогда уточнил: а из меня и этого Лань… короче, ты понял, кого из нас двоих ты бы выбрал? 

Ямагучи позволил себе задуматься секунды на три, прежде чем ответить, что если он скажет, то Тсукишима точно обидится.

Тсукишима не обиделся, но запомнил. Следующим был Хината. Он долго возмущался, почему это он всегда идет после Ямагучи, неужели его мнение такое уж бесполезное, вот так всегда, каждый раз одно и то же, что-то там про то, чтобы он в старости не просил подать стакан воды, бла-бла-бла, Тсукишима дальше не слушал, просто вздохнул и поцеловал Хинату, чтобы насладиться тишиной.

Но та новелла, которая сейчас занимала весь его ночной и дневной сон, была третьей по счету. Из нее Тсукишима почерпнул немного фактов, например, что не все произведения нынешних писательниц должны включать в себя гору трупов и жестокие страдания главных героев. Могут быть еще абсурдные экстры, в которых персонажи участвуют в опросниках.

Дойдя до одной такой, Тсукишима сначала посмеялся, но потом все же взахлеб прочитал ее, то и дело хихикая себе под нос, пока посетители музея, где он проходил практику, со странным видом оборачивались на него и шептали друг другу не самые лестные слова.

Если так подумать…

Задай Тсукишиме кто-нибудь те же вопросы об отношениях, что были в этой главе новеллы, ему бы пришлось долго раздумывать. Прошло уже больше трех лет с того момента, когда они с Хинатой и Ямагучи съехались и кое-как уживались, но это время как будто казалось бесконечным. Словно они знали друг друга всю жизнь.

Тсукишима переложил сценарий экскурсии в другую руку и представил, как персонаж новеллы берет интервью уже у него.

— Хорошо, первый вопрос. Как вы уживаетесь с привычками обоих бойфрендов?

— Это тяжело, потому что Ямагучи в бытовом плане почти идеален. В отличие от Хинаты, тот даже за собой присмотреть не может, что говорить уже о нас.

— Почти? Что же вас не устраивает?

— Он кладет фантики от конфет и чипсов туда, где я не найду их, пока не начну основательно убираться, а мне говорит, что выбросил.

— Допустим… Так как же все-таки вы с этим живете?

— У нас есть расписание уборки. И еще мы моем посуду по очереди.

— Тогда второй вопрос. С кем ссоритесь чаще?

— Это просто. Хината.

— Эти ссоры настоящие или в шутку?

— Скорее, в шутку. Мы редко ругаемся по серьезным причинам.

— Вопрос номер три. У кого вкусы больше совпадают с вашими?

— Ни у кого, если это касается музыки и литературы. Но мы смотрим втроем одни и те же аниме.

— Хорошо. С кем бы вы встречались, если бы не познакомились с третьим?

— Даже не знаю. Я пробовал встречаться и с Хинатой, и с Ямагучи по отдельности, но мне тяжело представить себя вне их вдвоем. Наверное… Ни с кем.

— Почему же двое лучше, чем один, если вы жалуетесь на них или можете повздорить по пустякам?

— Потому что… Я привык, что когда прихожу с работы, они оба дома, и если Ямагучи лень готовить, они заказывают нашу любимую пиццу. А еще Хината знает много мест в городе, куда можно сходить на прогулку, и обычно именно он вытаскивает нас в путешествия хотя бы до ближайшей префектуры. Если у меня плохое настроение, они делают домашний косплей из подручных средств на моих любимых персонажей из видеоигр. Мы вместе уже… Я сбиваюсь со счета.

Сообщение на телефоне звякнуло пронзительным звуком на весь выставочный зал, и Тсукишима поспешил перевести его в беззвучный режим. Там была какая-то чепуха от Хинаты и прикрепленная фотография с Ямагучи. Кажется, они собирались испечь его любимый пирог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> то же самое, но красиво и в твиттере: https://twitter.com/kinnoying/status/1324001557214568449.


	4. день четвертый: желание

На Тсукишиме сейчас не было практически ничего, кроме нижнего белья и одного носка, и это все ужасно его раздражало. Он уже миллион раз пожалел о том, что согласился, и лучше бы они, как обычно, просто посмотрели какой-нибудь глупый фильм и пошли спать. Это был самый ужасный проигрыш в его жизни.

— Сдаешься? — ехидно спросил Хината, одетый чуть более, чем полностью.

В их маленькой квартирке в это время года всегда было холодно. Она толком не прогревалась, так что они чаще всего по вечерам сидели за котацу или лежали на диване, завернувшись в пушистый плед, а уж о том, чтобы ходить в чем-то легком, и речи идти не могло. Но на Тсукишиме был только красный носок в горошек и до ужасного смешные трусы с надписью «Интим не предлагать, могу не отказаться» (пожалуйста, не спрашивайте).

Если бы не его самооценка, вероятно, он бы заранее натянул на себя два комплекта одежды, но если в чем Тсукишима и был уверен, так это в том, что он абсолютный мастер во всякого рода викторинах, да и кто бы вообще в этом мог усомниться? Он выиграл свою первую еще во втором классе начальной школы, каждый год участвовал в олимпиадах, знал столько бесполезных фактов про рыб и медуз, что мог своими занудными разговорами усыпить даже самого интересующегося морской фауной человека.

Конечно же, он не сомневался в себе, а потому сейчас сидел с кислым лицом и дрожал от холода.

— Нет, — ответил Тсукишима и потянулся к следующей карточке.

Суть викторины на раздевание была проста: они составили вопросы про одно из их любимых аниме, готовились к этому примерно месяц, нужно было всего лишь ответить правильно. В процессе подготовки Тсукишима не раз пересматривал разные серии в случайном порядке и даже записывал себе в заметки детали, на которые, по его мнению, могли клюнуть Ямагучи и Хината при продумывании вопросов.

Как оказалось, они оба наизусть знали все сезоны и могли вслух разыграть любую сцену.

— Читай вслух, — зевнул Ямагучи.

Он немного проигрывал Хинате, но все равно не был обнажен: с него сняли совсем немного одежды, так, теплый свитер и водолазку под ним, оставив только футболку. На левой ноге недоставало шерстяного тапочка, а в остальном Ямагучи очень даже повезло.

— Ладно, — прищурился Тсукишима, — какой номер был у Киллуа во время арки экзамена? Это легко, ну наконец-то.

— О? — улыбнулся Хината с таким коварством, что его лицо немного перекосило, — и какой же?

— Девяносто девятый.

Тсукишима положил карточку обратно с таким видом, словно, по меньшей мере, выиграл в денежной лотерее. Хината с громким _хм!_ взял следующую и зачитал вопрос:

— Сколько участников успешно прошли экзамен? Почему тут все вопросы из одной арки? Надо бы перемешать.

— Ну?

— Двадцать пять. Ямагучи, бери.

Тот кивнул и долго мешал руками карточки, пока не вытащил одну и с ликованием в глазах сказал:

— К кому за помощью обратились Гон и Киллуа, когда пытались разузнать про компьютерную игру, которую описал отец Гона? Кстати, он осел. К брату Киллуа.

— Говори его имя, так нечестно, — надулся Хината.

— Миллуки. Тсукки, возьми. 

Тсукишима вздохнул. Внутреннее чувство подсказывало ему, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, но он решил держаться до последнего. Меньше всего ему хотелось увидеть, что Хината — человек, который до сих пор открывает приложение калькулятора, чтобы сложить два плюс одиннадцать — победит его.

— Чтобы видеть пространство вокруг себя Палм должна была закрыть одной рукой глаз. С какой стороны? Вы серьезно? — разозлился Тсукишима. — Неужели кто-то вообще помнит подобные вещи?

— Я помню, — сказал Хината, закидывая в рот чипсы.

— И я, — покачал головой Ямагучи.

— Ладно, окей… Левый.

— Носок, пока.

Хината ликующе захлопал в ладоши, что означало, что ответ был неправильный. Тсукишима выругался — уже в полный голос — и со злостью отбросил несчастный носок в угол.

— Слишком сложный вопрос.

— Ой-ой-ой, Тсукки обидели, — не унимался Хината.

— Требую реванша.

— Не боишься и тут ошибиться?

— Мечтай. — отчеканил Тсукишима, смотря ему прямо в глаза и подцепляя еще одну карточку, — Сколько стоило лечение Гона после арки муравьев-химер? Так. За него платил тот лысый мужик… Не знаю, богатый он или нет… Ну, пусть будет… Миллиард?

Ямагучи закашлялся:

— Как-то много.

— Я не прав?

— Миллион.

Лицо Тсукишимы потемнело, а потом сделалось ярко-зеленого цвета. Понятно. Он больше никогда не сможет смотреть в лицо своим коллегам на работе после сегодняшнего уничтожения его эго.

— Снимай, — сказал Хината, — и если ты помнишь… Хе-хе… По условиям викторины, проигравший обязан выполнить действие или сказать правду.

— Правда или действие? — опустошенно и очень послушно спросил Тсукишима, снимая с себя последний элемент одежды.

— Правда, — просиял Ямагучи.

— Говори.

— Хочу, чтобы ты сделал так, как было в той экстре… Которую мы вчера читали вслух.

— Идет.

— Эй! — крикнул Хината, смотря, как Тсукишима ведет в комнату довольного Ямагучи. — Это даже не правда? Эй! Он не выбирал действие! Эй?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> то же самое, но красиво и в твиттере: https://twitter.com/kinnoying/status/1324727292011155456.


	5. день пятый: несмотря на расстояние

Расстояние между Тсукишимой, Хинатой и Ямагучи невозможно определить ни одной из единиц систем измерений. Если уж говорить очень грубо, то это двадцать два сантиметра в высоту, из-за которых они постоянно шутливо ссорятся, потому что кое-кто просто обожает задирать Хинату во время совместных походов по магазинам. Если посмотреть под другим углом, все равно не получится высчитать разницу просто так.

Расстояние между ними — это огромное множество разные вещей. Это медовые звездочки на завтрак, которые любит Хината, а Ямагучи обычно приходит в тихий ужас, потому что сначала хлопья, потом залить молоком, перемешать липкой ложкой и уплетать за обе щеки, пока Тсукишима не закатит глаза, что при таком питании Хината откинется через полгода. Это читать комиксы, уместившись на кровати, положить ноги в пушистых носках Ямагучи на спину, он терпеть не может, когда его отвлекают во время матча по той игре, в которую он вечно рубится, но на Хинату никогда не дуется. Это не признавать комиксы вообще — у Тсукишимы с этим большие проблемы, по мнению Хинаты, раз мангу он как миленький готов поглощать — но все равно покупать новые издания, чтобы порадовать его.

Это на дух не выносить театр, но послушно идти туда, потому на практике Хинате дали задание поставить кукольную постановку, и если он не увидит в первых рядах своих бойфрендов, то все пойдет насмарку. Это слушать бьющую по ушам музыку утром, спорить, чей альбом в этом году вышел лучшим, поссориться миллион раз, но все равно заказать на троих одни и те же диски. Это по-разному справляться с накопившейся усталостью и злостью: бегать вечером на ближайшем стадионе, собирать друзей для настольных игр и много смеяться, в одиночестве сидеть на детской площадке, пока окончательно не стемнеет.

Это не принимать вкусы других: ни за что никогда не смотреть видео, которые присылает Хината из того проклятого приложения, воротить нос от фруктовых йогуртов в холодильнике, купленных Тсукишимой, потому что он знает, что никто на них покушаться на станет, не высовываться из дома в дождливую погоду ни под каким предлогом, даже если Ямагучи очень просит. 

Расстояние между ними — это разные взгляды на политику и игнорирование нелепой одежды с лягушками, которую постоянно тащит из всяких секондов Хината. Это поддерживать друг друга во всем хорошем и критиковать по всем плохом, просто потому что тебе никто о таком больше не скажет. Это болтать перед сном, пока не охрипнет горло, и будить друг друга, если не прозвенел будильник, а вы уже опаздываете.

Это хранить воспоминания каждого дня, как будто они хрупкие звездочки, пока вы вместе. Это всегда возвращаться, несмотря на расстояние.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> то же самое, но красиво и в твиттере: https://twitter.com/kinnoying/status/1325146923414802433.


End file.
